


ladies night// jensoo

by jisoosephoria



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Actress Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), F/F, Fluff, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo-centric, Kang Seulgi-centric, Mentioned Aespa Members, Mentioned Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, jensoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoosephoria/pseuds/jisoosephoria
Summary: in which kim jisoo definitely does NOT like kim jennie, especially when the get paired up for a missionjensoo secret agent au[LOWER CASE INTENDED]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jennie Kim, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kang Seulgi/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Ning Yizhuo | Ningning/Uchinaga Eri | Giselle
Kudos: 12





	ladies night// jensoo

chapter one; escapism // JISOO'S POV

"ok, jennie, jisoo." mr. park said, folding his arms and looking at both of us.

i scowled at jennie, not quite able to believe that 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 was who i had to spend her week with. well, who knew how long it would last, my missions had a reputation for being the longest out of anyone's.

jennie smirked as she caught my eye. i looked away, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. 'it's probably just hot in here.' i thought to myself.

"your mission is to go undercover at the palace." mr. park continued. 

jennie raised her eyebrows and mr. park went on. "you will find out exactly what the prince is doing."

"and why, what do you think he is doing?" jennie asked.

"we're not sure, but we think he might be working for sm. 

jennie raised her eyebrows yet again and silently i agreed.

sm where more or less our rival company, they always managed to ruin our missions.

and what's worst, my younger sister, ning ning, worked there. i hadn't told anyone, it was the little things that could ruin my career.

i sighed. this mission no doubt meant endless days of dresses and glitter, and even longer nights of marble and glass.

jennie seemed to be thinking the same thing, she scowled at mr. park.

he didn't seem to notice, saying "remember, the all the agents at yg are relying on you."

both me and jennie rolled out eyes in what seemed to be perfect synchronization. this is what we were told at the start of every mission.

yet i got the feeling that there was going to be something different about this one.


End file.
